


Noble

by izone_stan48



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Army, Blood and Gore, F/F, Love, Monarchy, NobleAU, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, Violence, War, kingdom - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: A captain, archer, assassin, and princess must defy all odds in order to bring peace and harmony for their people.Will they emerge victoriously or will they succumb to the weight placed upon their shoulders?Pride. Honor. Blood. Love.They are NOBLE.#nobleau
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Noble

**Author's Note:**

> “I guess this is it, huh?” she asked them, a bitter smile of acceptance on her face. “This is the end?” 
> 
> “Couldn’t imagine a better way to go, to be honest with you.”
> 
> Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30lSdzJUMrHrhwWcqVWZqX?si=42EYvIetRPCs7ffLnwLHkA
> 
> I made a trailer for this au on twitter: https://twitter.com/izone_stan48/status/1365602862433067011?s=20

The sound of deep breathing filled the air, each breath echoing in her ears, accompanying the loud thumping of her heart. Glancing around at the owners of the heavy breaths, she was greeted by the sight of her worn-out unit. Gone was the adrenaline that fueled them for battle, it was instead replaced by exhaustion. They were desperate and greedy for air, as each breath they took was filled with the startling realization that at any moment it could be the last breath they ever take.

“How many are left?” Their resident assassin asked, her face was painted with blood and dirt making her practically unrecognizable beneath all the layers. 

The question caused the entire unit to turn their focus towards their marksman as she had the best vision out of all of them. A feat that made her every arrow hit her target no matter what, and if they didn’t know any better they would have thought she was a witch with her deadly accuracy.

The archer peaked above their hiding place, which wasn’t all that impressive really. It was just a large piece of debris left from explosions, but it gave them cover and a chance to rest, even if it was just for a minute.

“A quick scan tells me that there’s about one to two hundred left.” was the answer that greeted them. The archer’s voice was heavy and her tone solemn, she sounded worn out, tired, done with fighting, done with everything.

Silence followed.

One to two hundred enemies were left, the gravity of their situation finally sunk in deep into their bones. All of their comrades were dead, their unit was the only one left alive, and their unit only consisted of four people.

They have been fighting for an entire week straight, barely having the time to breathe as neither side wanted to call a cease-fire. They were tired and wounded, the strain of a week-long battle evident in their bodies.

“We can do it.” She decided to break the silence that surrounded their somber bodies. “We can still fight.” she looked each member of her unit in the eye with determination and the will to keep going even when their bodies couldn’t anymore.

“Captain?” their medic asked, they were all on the verge of collapsing, all it took was one more hit and they were done for. 

“You heard me” As a captain, it fell on her shoulders to decide what her unit does in every situation, a grave, and heavy task when it comes to life or death. “We’ll keep fighting.” she looked toward the sky and gave a deep sigh. “It’s not like we have anything left to lose.”

Their marksman and assassin glanced at each other and gave a nod of confirmation. They were prepared for the consequences, they knew what they signed up for, and they were ready.

“We’re with you captain--” 

“--till the end.” 

The three of them turned to their medic in bated breath waiting for her decision. They were a unit, and at the very start of their training when their commander grouped them they already made a pack that whatever happens, it will always be the four of them till the end, no matter what. It was four or nothing.

The medic took a deep breath and let a small smile show on her grime-filled face “Let’s go kick some ass!” was her reply, causing huge grins to appear on their tired faces. 

“That’s the spirit! If we’re going to go down then you better be sure we take as many of them down with us!” She raised four fingers and tapped her heart, a final salute to her unit who she has fought within so many battles. 

Her three friends, no, sisters, echoed her actions and readied their weapons. They were all aware that this could be their last moment alive, and they were content in knowing that if they ever went down, they would go down fighting by each other’s side.

She picked up her sword, the metal shining and reflecting the sun's rays. She has had this sword since she started her training, it’s long blade was heavy but it was perfectly balanced in her hand, this sword was made for her and her alone. 

It took her a while to get used to its length especially because her blade was almost half her size, but once she did, even her instructors had trouble keeping up with her in a straight fight.

It's ironic how she was the shortest warrior in their kingdom's entire army, yet she had the big responsibility of leading what was dubbed as the best unit when it comes to protecting their people/

“Are your arrows enough?” The captain asked their marksman. Arrows weren’t unlimited and the archer had been fighting an entire week.

“I have twelve shots left, captain.” Their archer breathed out, she has been running out on the battlefield since the start of their battle scurrying for arrows and setting up traps, everything she could do to turn the fight into their favor. “I’ll make sure each one counts.”

There was a time when their archer couldn’t even draw the string on her bow, her arms constantly shook with the strain and lack of strength. Who would have thought she would be the deadliest archer in the entire kingdom. 

She was living proof that hard work and determination pay off in the end because out of everyone in their unit no one has exceeded expectations as much as their marksman. 

In the beginning, no one expected much out of the clumsy squire who couldn’t even lift a dagger nor slay some prey, but now with her deadly aim, she can kill ten people in one shot.

“I think you should worry about our medic, captain. She seems like she’s one shot away from collapsing. You alright there Needle?” Even at a time like this, their archer still found a way to tease their youngest member.

“I can still fight, thank you very much! And will you stop calling me Needle?! I gave you the cool nickname of Arrow and you call me a wimpy name like Needle?! Where’s the justice?!” Their medic ranted out, frustration on her face directed at their archer.

The captain couldn’t deny just how much fun teasing their medic is, especially once she starts acting like a brat and retaliating with petty insults. Times like these when they get reminded just how young all of them were. All of them were born in the same year of the snake, a fact that helped them overcome the barrier of awkwardness during their trainee days.

“Is that how a princess should act?” their archer teased once again, flashing a blinding smile directed towards her partner in crime. Not even the dirt and blood smeared on her face could hide the inhuman beauty of the marksman. “I thought you weren’t supposed to curse?” 

“Stop pulling the princess card! I’m literally fighting the war of the century with you and you still treat me like that!” the youngest of their unit pouted, causing the other three to laugh in amusement. 

It was true though, their medic and the youngest member (by a few months) was, in fact, a princess. She was the youngest daughter of the High King, making her the third in line for the throne. 

The princess had two older sisters, however, the oldest did not want the crown and instead contested and offered it to their middle sister who was far more suited to rule the entire kingdom. 

The eldest was in charge of the kingdom’s resources and would spend her days traveling far and wide negotiating with neighboring nations just like she wanted. She was always a free spirit and her duties reflected her entire personality. 

The middle sister on the other hand was regal and had a cold aura surrounding her, yet when she smiled at the few people she cared about, it felt warmer than the sun’s rays. Everyone knew she was the sister best suited for the role of queen and all of them were just waiting for their father, the current king, to step down so she could take over and rule the kingdom.

This left the youngest daughter to choose her own path with her middle sister accepting the huge responsibility and bearing the burden of the crown. And to everyone’s surprise (and horror) the youngest princess chose to be part of the army and help ensure the kingdom’s safety. 

Of course, everyone was against it at first especially the king and princesses, but alas there was nothing they could say or do that would change the youngest’s mind. This led to the youngest princess becoming part of the royal army and being assigned to their unit. They all believed it was fate as she became their medic on the field, but also skilled with a sword if needed.

“My apologies, your majesty!” The marksman gave a mock bow and a joking grin. “Just think of how funny the enemies' faces look when they find out someone called Needle is kicking their asses!” This caused the princess to open her mouth to bicker once again with her partner in crime. “Why you--”

“Yah, don’t fight.” was the short interruption of their resident assassin. She was always the one person who could put an end to dumb and dumber’s constant bickering. A skill she, as a captain, was jealous of. 

The assassin, or Shadow, as dubbed by the princess was the deadliest person in the entire kingdom. If Arrow could hit her every target, then Shadow could kill anyone, anywhere, and anytime, even with her eyes closed.

With a background in almost every martial art known to man and exceptional skills in acrobatics, the assassin was their best hand-to-hand fighter, but her true expertise lies in the strategic use of poison. 

Shadow was almost sadistic in the sense that she finds satisfaction in watching her enemies drop dead once the deadly substance enters their bloodstreams and cause their bodies to combust before ultimately dying. 

Due to her love for poison, she even created her own unique poison that no one but her knows the antidote to. Not that people would have the time to take the antidote in the first place as the poison kills someone within a minute. 

“That’s enough bickering, may I remind you that we still have a job to do.” The captain’s tone was solemn and strong as she gave out what could be her last command. “Prepare yourselves.”

The sudden reminder caused another round of silence to fall between the last four standing. Right, they were still in the middle of a war, for a minute there they lost themselves. 

Their heartbeats accompanied the wind as the sound of it whispering filled their ears, the smell of blood and burnt debris flooded their noses and filled their lungs, and the taste of acceptance was on the tips of their tongues. 

“It was an absolute honor working with the three of you.” the archer broke the silence with her head bowed. “It’s my pleasure to fight beside such amazing individuals.” 

The assassin gazed at each of her members, “I guess this is it, huh?” she asked them, a bitter smile of acceptance on her face. “This is the end?” 

“Couldn’t imagine a better way to go, to be honest with you.” replied the medic, a single tear falling down her cheek, “We had a good run.” 

“You can stay behind you know.” the archer said, worried about her best friend. “None of us will blame you, you’re still our princess.” she really didn’t want the princess to risk her life. “I will never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“Stay behind and watch my three closest friends fight for the very kingdom I’m supposed to protect?” the princess furrowed her eyebrows together and gripped the hilt of her sword even tighter. “I may be a coward, but I am NOT a damsel in distress!” she looked away from her unit and whispered. “Not anymore…”

“Leave her be.” the captain told the archer, her gaze was directed at the field, eyes busy scanning the location of each enemy. “You know how stubborn she can be.” she took a deep breath and gave her sword a swing. “Are you ready?”

The assassin unsheathed her samurai and twisted it around “Ready as I’ll ever be.” standing up to stretch out her tired limbs and crack her joints. 

“Ready.” said the archer, putting on her quiver before grabbing her bow and testing its string. “Always am.” she remarked, patting down her armor to double-check if her daggers were still in place. 

The princess couldn’t help but bite her lip in worry, this was judgment day, the outcome of this battle will determine who wins the war. “Ready” she caught the questioning look her best friend sent her, “I have to be.” 

“Then it’s time.” The captain’s eyes were swirling with so many different emotions, from pain to determination, but most of all, she gazed at her unit with pride. They have truly come so far from the hopeless squires they were before. “The four of us--” 

“--till our last breath.” the three finished. Their eyes mirroring the pride in their captain’s eyes. And with that final goodbye, the four warriors stood up and prepared to fight till their last breath. Giving each other a nod of reassurance that they were all ready.

“Hey, idiots.” of course the princess had to have the last word.

“What?” echoed the three.

“Make sure either all of us survive or none of us do.” The princess answered with a grin on her face. “I pity the lone survivor who has to face the wrath of our future queen.” she finished, causing them to laugh at the truthfulness of it all.

“Remember what we’re fighting for…”

“For the kingdom!”

“For the King!”

“For the people!”

“For each other!”

The four warriors charged into battle with a mighty roar that echoed across the entire battlefield, alerting the enemies of their approach. You never hear anything about a fight like this in the history books, only storybooks narrate the impossible battles of this scale.

That’s why it was such a sight to see four lonely figures charge into a sea of enemies. Swords clashed and arrows were fired over their heads only to be blocked by shields and armor. The stench of blood, sweat, and tears filled the air as grunts and screams of pain echoed in their ears. 

Splitting up to cover more ground, each of them fought with everything they had. Gone was the tiredness they were feeling earlier as adrenaline replaced it and filled their veins. The determination to survive and win the fight was visible in their faces. 

The battle was fierce and bloody, the captain swung her sword once every second making sure that every swing hit an enemy. Bodies were dropping left and right as she spared no one in her path.

They were merciless.

At the very front fighting a huge wave of enemies was the captain, years of ballet training aiding her in dodging the clumsy swings of the scumbags she was fighting. Agility has always been her strong suit, no one could ever manage to hit her in a fair fight. 

People, men, in particular, would always underestimate her with her short stature, leading to them getting caught off guard when her sword pierces through their skin. Most of the time, no one believes that she was the captain of her unit, a mistake they soon realize when the tip of her blade is deep into their flesh.

“Captain heads up!” called the archer as she sent a flaming arrow into the wave of enemies in front of her, causing the captain to duck and move back in preparation for the aftermath.

The flaming arrow landed at the feet of the enemies, causing them to roar with laughter, “You missed!” howled the enemy soldiers. “Pathetic bitch!”

“Did I?” asked the archer before grabbing the captain and retreating away from the pending aftermath. “Annoying bastard!” she mumbled, fed up with the attitude of these men.

The enemy soldiers looked around in confusion, “Huh?” they asked, what did that puny bitch mean?

Suddenly they smelled the scent of smoke and they bowed their heads in the direction of the arrow, eyes widening in the realization that the arrow hit the end of a rope soaked in gasoline. They began to run away from the area, but alas, they were already too late as the gasoline-filled ground exploded below them instantly killing them all. 

“Bastards saying I missed, tsk! I never miss!” The archer said in amusement, before splitting from her captain and going west to help out their medic. 

The captain laughed in reply before heading east and lending their assassin an extra sword, not that she needed it seeing as she was only fighting ten men and had over a dozen bloodied and disembodied corspes surrounding her feet. 

“Our Shadow working as hard as ever, save some for me, why don’t you?” The captain teased their assassin before flanking her left side in practice eased. “Share some of the fun.” she said as she stabs an incoming enemy straight through the gut.

“Last I checked you were busy fighting off a huge wave of these scum.” was the assassin’s reply, ducking to dodge a hit from the enemy and using the captain as a stepping stone to flip through the men with her samurai extended out, instantly beheading an entire row. “What happened?” 

“I was” She replied, “But Arrow set off an explosion and killed them all.” she continued while stabbing an enemy right in his right eye and using the momentum to flick the (dead) body back towards the others. 

“Of course she did!” The assassin fanned out some poison-laced throwing knives and hit four enemies in the neck, causing them to instantly drop to the ground and wither in pain before dying. “She’s always stealing the show. What a show-off!”

“And you, my friend, are a sadist.” the captain replied, sparing a glance at the obvious joy showing on the assassin’s face. “You scare me sometimes.”

Only two enemies were left facing off against them, their men were now corpses littered across the field. “One of us was bound to be one, it just so happens that it turned out to be me.”

“Good thing too, can you imagine ms. clumsy being sadi--” 

“Uh? Hello? Ladies?” their conversation was interrupted by one of their last opponents standing.

“What?” the two echoed out, annoyed at the interruption.

“If you wanted to gossip you should have stayed in the kitchen.” the captain and assassin traded glances and rolled their eyes at the stupidity before them. If they belonged in the kitchen then these scumbags belong in a hole six feet under. Did they fail to realize that they killed so many of their army already?

“Would you like to do the honors or shall I?” asked the assassin, the grip on her samurai tighter than usual, as if it was itching to kill another misogynistic asshole.

“Let’s take one each.” was the captain’s short reply triggering the assassin to raise her samurai high above her head and in perfect sync with the captain’s sword slashed downward, finishing off the last two idiots in their area. 

“Good job!” Patting each other on the back for a job well done, the duo turned to look for the other half of their unit and were in no way surprised at the sight that greeted them.

“Yah you idiot! That was supposed to be my kill!” screamed the princess after the archer used her dagger to slice the neck of the enemy she was fighting from the back.

“Sorry princess but you were taking too long!” you could hear the amusement in the archer’s voice as she successfully managed to frustrate her best friend once again. “On your left!” 

The princess huffed in frustration but leaned to the right to dodge the blade that was about to strike her. “One of these days I’ll fire an arrow up your ass.” She replied as she stabbed the enemy in the back.

Scoffing at that ridiculous statement the marksman fired an arrow towards an incoming opponent before backflipping and stabbing another one straight through the eye. “I’ll believe that when you can fire an arrow without it falling from the string as soon as you load it.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Language princess, or else the queen will give you another earful.” 

“If my sister doesn’t get to me first. On your right!” said the medic before using the archer as a pole and spinning around to kick the idiot that decided sneaking up on them was a brilliant idea.

The two continued bickering with each other as they killed all of the remaining enemies. The captain sighed and shook her head at the ridiculousness of their friendship, one moment they’ll be at each other’s necks, and next they’re saving each other’s life.

“Just another day, right captain?” asked the assassin in amusement, her stance was relaxed now knowing they had a bigger chance of going home alive than dead. “Those two never stop.”

“I’ll take this as a sign that we’ll be going home alive.” She replied, shoulders relaxing in relief. “Looks like the two idiots will continue giving us headaches.” nodding her head in the direction of the said idiots.

The assassin puffed her cheeks out in thought, “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.” she told the captain.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy watching them bicker.” 

“They provide more entertainment than the jesters.” argued the assassin. “Of course I’ll take advantage of watching their free show.” she crossed her arms in defense, not liking the fact that the captain was patronizing her. 

“Sadist.” was the captain’s only reply, dodging the punch aimed at her head. “Don’t deny it, Shadow.” she teasingly tsked the assassin. “Looks like they’re almost done, you wanna lend a hand or?”

“Let me think.” the assassin placed her hand under her chin pretending to think hard about her answer. “Watch them finish the bastard off from afar, or have the satisfaction of killing them myself?” she raised an eyebrow at her captain, who rolled her eyes at the theatrics she was showing.

“Sometimes I feel you’re more dramatic than dumb and dumber.” The captain sighed in exasperation, rubbing her temples at the headache caused by her unit. “Come on then.” she gestured towards the duo fighting the last of the enemies. “Let’s finish them off together.”

“Gladly.” 

The two of them joined the other half of their unit in ending this week-long battle, the excitement of finally going home filled their bones, they in no way expected that they would be going home alive, but here they were, defying the odds once again. 

“Nice of you to join us.” the princess greeted them, her tone bratty as usual. “I thought you would just keep starring at us while we fight.” she remarked, dodging another swing before pushing the enemy toward the assassin. 

Catching the body that was suddenly thrown to her, the assassin quickly slit the neck causing blood to gush out, before letting it go and throwing the now corpse to the ground. “Sorry, watching you bicker was entertaining.” 

“Glad to be of service.” was the sarcastic reply of the archer, her arrows were long gone at this point so she was using her bow as a club hitting whoever gets in her way in the head before finishing them off with her dagger.

“Will you guys ever shut up?” asked the captain who was busy clashing swords with an overgrown buffoon that was twice her size. “Some of us like fighting in silence.”

“I like fighting in silence too! The sound of pain coming from these scum as they fall to the ground losing life is music to my ears.” at this remark all three of them turned their heads towards the assassin and shuddered in disgust. 

“You worry us sometimes, I hope you know that.” said the princess, disturbed at her friend’s fondness for seeing people in pain. “You should definitely see the castle shrink when we get back.” 

The archer laughed at her remark and said, “Funny how we were saying goodbye earlier because we thought we were dying.” she turned around and stabbed an idiot who was attempting to sneak up on her, “The night changes so fast doesn’t it?”

“It’s not even sunset yet.” remarked the princess “You’re exaggerating.” she jumped onto a pile of corpses and used it as a launching pad to sail over a giant man and stab him in the back of his neck.

“You know what I mean! You little--” 

Whatever insult the archer was supposed to say was cut off by the sound of the assassin’s pissed-off voice. “Enough! Let’s end this fight before I end the two of you.” 

“Yes ma’am!” was the firm reply of the two bickering best friends, though they tried to hide it, a hint of fear could be heard in their voices. 

The captain pursed her lips and spun around to block the incoming strike, “Why is it,” Block, push, spin, stab. “That you never listen to me like that!” duck, run.

“Sorry captain” Said the archer, “We respect you--” block, jump, spin, duck, push. “--but we’re not scared of you!” kill.

The princess finishe off the scumbag she was fighting before she added her own two cents. “Plus, you’r too cute for us to be scared of you.” 

“Rude.” 

The four continued to finish off the last remaining enemies, till they were left with one. Looking around and seeing that he was the last one standing, the man let go of his sword and dropped to the ground in a kneel. “Please! I beg you, don’t kill me!” he begged them to spare his life.

“Did you spare our comarades lives when they begged you to not kill them? Or did you stood there and laughed at their pathetic attemps of pleading for their lives?” the captain’s voice was colder than ice and her tongue sharper than a knife.

The soldier’s entire body was shaking, “Please, I have a family!” he wept and begged, but the unit’s faces remained emotionless. “I’ll do anything!” his head was bowed so low that it was practically digging through the ground.

“If we spare your life, do you not think that your kingdom won’t kill you anyway?” said the archer, her face was beggining to show signs of annoyance. “Let’s kill him and get it over with it!” 

“Well…” said the captain, “You heard her, didn’t you?” she brandished her sword and raised it above her head. “Kill him.” 

The scream of angiush ringed and their ears and the sound of another corpse hitting the ground echoed in the air. Finally, it was over, a week long of fighting, over just like that.

“It’s over…” the princess spoke, her voice soft but full of relief. “We actually did it.” she said in disbelief, sword clanging on the ground as she let it go to cup her face. “We survived!” 

The archer slung an arm around the princess and pulled her close to her body, “We’re pretty amazing aren’t we?” she buried her head into the shorter girl’s hair to hide the gigantic grin on her face. “We did it…”

“There you to go again, from bickering non-stop to acting all soft with each other.” said the assassin, but you can hear the fondness in her voice, “Some things never change.” she stood by the archer’s side and gripped tha taller girl’s forearm. “We’re still the same.”

A single tear fell from the captain’s eyes as she gazed at the backs of her unit, her friends, her sisters. They did it again, they survived the impossible, they defied all the odds. Pride wasn’t enough to describe what she was feeling in that moment, her heart felt so full and her entire body was warm despite the sunn setting from above them. 

Tomorrow they’ll mourn the lives lost, but for now, it was their moment. They desrved to feel relief after all they went through. History has been made, and their names will forever be remembered as the four warriors who made the impossible, possible.

Wiping the tear from her cheek, she stepped forward to stand next to the princess’s side and reached for her hand. “I don’t think the word impossible is in our dictionary.” She spoke. “We’re too amazing for it, I think.” turning to look at her units faces she said the one thing they were all waiting for. 

“Let’s go home.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
